


Endless

by hinattt



Category: Neru家 | Neruke
Genre: Fai is a ghost, Honestly first fanfic after years, Leo and Rokurou kinda lived together, M/M, brief appearance of other characters, will probably do more with other pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinattt/pseuds/hinattt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 sentences series on people who are unable to be happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless

**Author's Note:**

> A much old fic I hadn't had the time (and mood) to continue until now. Unbeta'ed. Written as I grow sleepy and starts drooling on my keyboard.

#01 – Walking : Sometimes when Leo walks, his reptile tail would bounce along with his movements, Rokurou ignores the very high possibility the other boy would strangle his neck after the older man pulls his tail out of sheer curiosity.

#02 – Waltz : Leo curses and thrashes and fails, when Rokurou puts his MP3 player to its loudest volume and pulls him into an impromptu waltz.

#03 – Wishes : Leo never wishes for the war to stop, but he did wish for Rokurou to still be by his side if it ever happens.

#04 – Wonder : Fai watches the two men from the ceiling, wondering how can the two live under the same roof when neither even confessed to each other yet.

#05 – Worry : Leo always worry about the younger kids too much, be it about their wounds after every fight they got themselves into to their lunch boxes, and somehow it earns him the nickname “Mom”. 

#06 – Whimsy : In situations like this, Rokurou would sheath back his sword and retreat, but the whimsical glint in Leo’s eyes convinced him to keep fighting alongside with the boy.

#07 - Wasteland : Leo walked closely beside Rokurou, the two strolling through a wasteland of a city, not saying anything, their footsteps already loud enough for a sad conversation.

#08 - Whiskey and rum : Rokurou didn’t take Leo for a drinker, but he didn’t take Leo for a slumping, loud, emotional crybaby drunk after only two shots of whiskey either.

#09 – War : Leo spits out the shoyu that was in his cola can, cleaning his sewn mouth with his sleeves, he muttered, “Oh, so you want to declare a war...”

#10 – Weddings : Leo never thought about his love nor his future, that is, until he realized that Tia’s bouquette in her wedding with Jus flew right at him.

#11 – Birthday : Rokurou never considered his birthday a special day since long ago, and it’s not like he even remembered it’s date either, until a strawberry shortcake landed beautifully on his face.

#12 – Blessing : “Whatever good deed have I done to deserve a caring student like you,”, Rokurou said laughingly, not exactly asking, as he licks the cream on his face and pulls Leo to his chest.

#13 – Bias : “Y’know, it’ll be nice if you can cook something other than Japanese styled.” ,Leo said as he took another bite of his tempura, unaware of the dark look on the other man’s face.

#14 – Burning : Rokurou stared at the roaring fire in his half-burning kitchen, it seems wise to be under Leo’s supervision if he ever need to cook anything not Japanese styled next time.

#15 – Breathing : Every morning, before and after he get out of the futon, Leo put his head on Rokurou’s chest, making sure the older man is still breathing.

#16 – Breaking : “Go ahead and break my pipe again, as if I don’t have forty eight more.”

#17 – Belief : People say ‘words are prayer’, but Leo is not afraid to tell Rokurou to “go away and drop dead quickly” everytime they argue, because he believes Rokurou never listen to people.

#18 – Balloon : Countless boys and girls cheered as colorful graduation balloons flew up into the sky, but Leo’s heart flew higher when his teacher kissed him right in the midst of festivity.

#19 – Balcony : Rokurou doesn’t hate his balcony so much anymore as now he have someone to sit and share some dangos with.

#20 – Bane : “You,” Leo points his index finger to the older man, his voice can barely be heard, “are the _bane_ of my whole existence.”

#21 – Quiet : If a quiet afternoon happened, with no sound of stuffs crashing or Leo’s yelling, people in the neighborhood would worry if something had happened between the two.

#22 – Quirks : When Rokurou runs out of cigarettes, he looks for Leo, drags the him to his lap and rests his head on Leo’s shoulder (Apparently Leo’s scent relaxes him just as much as those weeds).

#23 – Question : Leo never questioned Rokurou’s former lovers, never about their condition right now, never about Rokurou’s feeling for them, because he’s sure he’s number one on Rokurou’s list right now (that is, because he did once, and Rokurou scolded him for it).

#24 – Quarrel : If there is at least one quarrel for a day, you will know they’re still working it out.

#25 – Quitting : Quitting nicotine is something impossible for Rokurou to do, just like quitting Leo.

#26 – Jump : “I know you won’t warn me whenever you jump, because I know you know I’ll always catch you, but you see, I’m old, and you’re not a light weight.”

#27 – Jester : Ever since the Leo-is-not-a-light-weight incident, Leo would always try to sit on the older man at every chance he got, it makes Teddyta laughs.

#28 – Jousting : In the end, it’ll be Teddyta’s turn to ride on Leo’s back and try to kendo with the teacher.

#29 – Jewel : Both of them are nothing like jewels, their worthiness to the harsh world is like those little stones you’d throw to the river out of sheer boredom, but they’re still by each other side’s anyway.

#30 – Just : There are times when Leo is doing things, Rokurou would put his chin on the shorter boy’s hat, “Your height is just size.”

#31 – Smirk : When Rokurou said that, the chameleon boy doesn’t give a sweet smile, he gives a smirk, a very annoying one at that, and Rokurou loves it.

#32 – Sorrow : Sometimes, Leo finds himself thinking about how Rokurou will eventually die sooner than him.

#33 – Stupidity : “You’ll catch up with me not long after anyway, moron.”, and Rokurou pulled him into a hug.

#34 – Serenade : Sometimes when Leo is singing, the older man would sing along to any lyrics he memorized, little did he know Leo didn’t have his music player on.

#35 – Sarcasm : “Ah, ah yes, him, of course we get along well.”, Leo said blankly when Tsuji asked him if anything had happened between the two.

#36 – Soliloquy : Leo trembled ever so slightly as he stared at the novel (one of Rokurou’s collection, he believes) on his lap, he didn’t realize he has been reading it out loud until there’s a “What are you reading?” echoed inside his right ear.

#37 – Sordid : The older man smiles ( _smiles_ ), and put his head on Leo’s shoulder, “Want to try it out?”

#38 – Sojourn : Rokurou never really remembered Leo is not really living with him until there are days the boy had to go to take more change of clothes.

#39 – Solitary : It’s always quiet in his house, but the kind of quietness when Leo is away is somewhat different.

#40 – Share : Leo and Rokurou chewed the unknown black solid material that is supposedly a fluffy pancake unwillingly, the lesson on cooking western didn’t go as well as expected, it seems.

#41 – Nowhere : “This world is going nowhere isn’t it.” “Well, I’d go nowhere with you.”

#42 – Neutral : “You’re not acting much like a neutral, aren’t you?” Rokurou asked as Leo sets more soldiers on fire.

#43 – Nuance : The explosions from Leo’s card gets louder and louder each time, nobody really realized that but the older man, Leo’s angry.

#44 – Near : He knows Leo is near, he can feel it, he’s sure of it, because only Leo is the only one to leave a trail of burning soldiers along the way.

#45 – Natural : “Of course this is real tail, dipshit!”, Leo shouted as he slapped one soldier with his tail.

#46 – Horizon : It was like in those movies, where the heroes stared into the horizon at sunset, Rokurou feels like it’ll be over.

#47 – Virtuous : Leo clenched his fists as some group of soldiers recall more past war memories on Rokurou, a hand holds his, “No need to protect my virtue, you know me the best.”

#48 – Valiant : “Also, I don’t want you to be a knight, I want you alive.”

#49 – Victory : The blond boy and the one-eyed man lay together on the ground, bathed with blood and dusts, their fingers tangled, “We’re victorious, at last...”

#50 – Defeat : Rokurou looked at the boy beside him, he's smiling widely and happily despite all his wounds, Rokurou quietly murmured “And I lost my heart to you.”


End file.
